Terrible Trio!
by Ishimaru Sachiko
Summary: The story of three ninja and their attempts to survive as they work to accomplish thier ultimate goal: Freedom. See how they fare as the story unfolds...
1. Intro

_Okay! Here's my first ever fan-fic... sad yes, poorly written, probably. But bear with me! I will improve! I just have to get used to it. Please message me an tell me what you think! Sachiko_

INTRO!

Name: Asurii, Usagi (last, first)

Age: 14 (same as Naruto et al)

Appearance: Long black hair to the waist, wears it in a loose braid with a few strands of hair in her face. She has light blue/gray eyes. Fairly powerful, probably Chuunin or jounin level, (she's currently Genin) Wears a tight black tank top beneath a gray jacket that's usually closed and baggy black pants. Add the usual ninja shoes in black as well as those nifty black fingerless gloves and the outfit is complete. She wears her hitai-ate (the nifty headband) on her forehead at a slight slant.

Personality: She's very mellow, she always looks like she's completely at ease and she usually is. She's slightly arrogant but generally, she's quite nice. She has a very good sense of humour and loves to make people smile. She's very protective of those she loves and can be rather bloodthirsty at times.

History: (You'll find out more about this later on) She, her brother, and her sister all have the same father but different mothers. (What can I say? He got around. .) Anyway, she was born in the Village Hidden in the Mist. Her mother was a powerful Nin and she trained Usagi until Usagi was 10. Her mother was killed while on a mission. After her mothers death Usagi moved to the Village Hidden in the Sand where her brother was. She lived with her brother for a year then they went to find their sister. They found her in the Village Hidden in the Grass. The three of them were soon convinced to join Orochimaru and they've lived in the Sound Village for two years. That's where the story starts…

Blood trait: from her mother, she has the Usagan, It's the original form of the Byakugan. She can read people's emotions, sense traps and strategies. The Usagan also gives the "gift" of prophesy in the form of random prophetic visions. The Usagan turns her eyes solid silver. Cool ne? Again, you'll find out more about this during the story.

Misc: She uses twin bladed fans for offence and defence as well as kunai and shuriken. She's astoundingly good at Genjitzu and Taijitzu. She's the best fighter/most powerful of her siblings and, coincidentally, the youngest. She has some healing training but nothing amazing. She's the leader of the three. Whatever she says the others will do with out question. Occasionally Ryu will question her after the fact but generally, they believe that she knows best. She's has a thirst for knowledge and will listen to anyone she thinks can teach her which is why she agreed to join Orochimaru. 

Name: Shimoon, Midori (last, first)

Age: 15

Appearance: Short black hair with green tips, just brushes her shoulders. Bright green eyes. She's a very powerful healer. She wears a loose emerald green shirt that falls off both shoulders and goes past her hands and black capris. She wears black ninja shoes and keeps both her arms wrapped from fingertips to shoulder. She wears her hitai-ate around her neck.

Personality: She's very mellow and quiet. She's always looks calm with a hint of sadness. She's fairly shy around others but she can be very loud around her siblings. She hates to see people in pain and will constantly try to help them.

History: (You'll find out more later) her mother was a powerful healer in the Village Hidden in the Grass. When she was seven her mother died of a mysterious illness. She was trained by the elders in her village in the arts of healing. She left the village with her brother and sister when they came for her. She didn't want to work for Orochimaru but she always follows her sister's lead.

Blood trait: None known.

Misc: She doesn't like to fight, she prefers to offer support from the sides. She's very good at using ranged weapons and poison. Her specialty is poisoned needles. She, like her sister, is quite good at creating illusions. She's not very strong but she can generally hold her own if she has to. She and Usagi are very close. She would follow Usagi into the pits of hell if she was asked, even if she wasn't asked she'd probably do it…

Name: Jiin, Ryu (last, first)

Age: 14

Appearance: Short, messy black hair, cut just below his jaw and cold black eyes. He's rather ruthless and blood thirsty. He wears a black t-shirt and baggy black pants. His arms are wrapped from his wrists to his elbows. He wears black ninja shoes and his hitai-ate around his left arm.

Personality: He's very quiet and very arrogant. He seems calm on the surface but there's always rage ready to boil over. He hardly ever speaks to anyone but his sisters and he considers most people below his interest. He's exceedingly protective of his sisters.

History: His mother was a sand Nin of moderate power. She was murdered one night when he was with his friends. (He was 9) He considered himself responsible. Tracked down and killed the murderers. After that, he lived alone until his sister came. When they decided to track down Midori, he burned his house and almost burned down the village.

Blood trait: none known

Misc: He's very bloodthirsty and is vicious in a fight. If you hurt his sisters, he will probably kill you. He uses kunai, shrunken and a katana when fighting. He's amazingly skilled and very fast. He and Usagi see eye to eye on many things and he's learned not to question her judgment as it tends to be better than his. Usagi and Midori are the only two that can talk him out of doing something incredibly stupid. 

Midori, Ryu and Usagi: All have mastered a certain fighting style. Midori: the Phoenix, it's a fast fighting style that allows her to use her healing powers and chakra control to her best advantage. Ryu: the Dragon, it's a powerful strength based fighting style. When he uses it, he can tap into his endless rage and turn it into pure destructive power. Usagi: the Snake it's a smooth style that allows her to use her illusions, flexibility and speed to her best advantage. They don't know who their father is. Their mothers were all friends and they knew who the dad was but they all agreed never to tell the children.

Sensei: The trio's Sensei, he has a name but they just call him Sensei so there's no need for you to know it. He's not all that important except as a disciplinarian

All right! There you go! The intro of Terrible Trio! Not amazingly interesting yet but it will be! .


	2. Welcome to Konoha!

_Midori, Ryu and Usagi ran swiftly through the trees. Their Sensei followed them, watching his students. They're powerful. Almost too powerful. I don't know if Orochimaru will be able to control them for too much longer. Their ties to each other are strong, far stronger than their loyalty to Orochimaru._

"_Keep up Sensei! We'll never get there if you stay at this pace." Usagi said, looking back._

_Sensei smiled. "Don't worry Usagi; we'll be there soon enough."_

_Usagi smirked and returned her eyes to the path before her. She sensed Sensei's eyes on the back of her head and she frowned. He doesn't trust us…apparently he's smarter than he looks…_

_The team arrived in Konoha and showed the guard their passports and authorization. He glared as he let the pass and warned them not to make any trouble. _

"_You gonna stop us?" Ryu muttered under his breath. _

_Usagi smirked and swatted her brother while a guide showed them to the house they would be staying in. _

"_Well, this place is nice enough." Midori said smiling._

"_Hai." Usagi said._

"_I call the room by the kitchen!" Ryu said, running into the room and throwing his things on the bed._

_Usagi shrugged. "Whatever."_

_Sensei chose the room closest to the front door while Midori and Usagi walked upstairs. Midori and Usagi choose their rooms and started unpacking._

_Midori pilled her books on her bed and set a photo of her, Ryu, and Usagi on the bedside table. She looked around the room and smiled, it was perfect. A window opened to the East and sheer white curtains covered it. She went to the window and flung it open, leaning over the sill to see the ground below. She saw a little dog run down the street yapping happily with a boy in a parka chasing after it, yelling. "Akamaru! Get back here!" Midori laughed and went back to unpacking._

_Meanwhile_

_Usagi leaned against the door frame, watching her brother toss his things around his temporary room. "You are such a slob Ryu!" She said smirking._

"_Sticks and stones Usagi. Now what did you want?"_

"_I'm worried for Midori." She said, coming into the room and closing the door behind her. "She hasn't been happy in the Village of Sound."_

"_She hasn't has she?" Ryu said, sitting on his bed. "But that's to be expected. Orochimaru isn't exactly a good guy and Midori has some serious problems with hurting people."_

_Usagi smiled slightly. "Yeah, she does. In any case, I think our stay in Konoha will be good for her."_

_Ryu shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Until we destroy it."_

_Usagi laughed softly. "Well, nothing lasts forever."_

"_Usagi! Ryu! Midori! Come here!" Sensei called. _

_The Trio hurried to the entrance hall._

"_Hai Sensei?" Usagi asked._

"_You three may want to consider going around Konoha, meeting a few Genin, gaining their trust."_

"_What's the point? It's not like they'd approach us. Or have you forgotten our Sound hitai-ate?" Ryu said sarcastically._

"_Go try." Sensei said coldly._

"_Hai Sensei." Usagi said quickly and pulled her siblings out of the room._

"_Come on Usagi! I don't want to wander around Konoha!" Ryu complained._

"_Deal with it! Besides, do you really want to be cooped up with Sensei?" Usagi said, still tugging on his arm._

"_Iie(no)!"_

"_Well then come on."_

"_Whatever." Ryu said, wrenching his arm out of her grasp._

_The trio walked around Konoha, taking in the sights and getting unfriendly looks from passer-by._

"_This is getting really old! The next person that glares at me is getting hit!" Ryu said angrily._

"_Oh yeah, that'll solve everything." Usagi said._

"_Why don't we just take off our hitai-ate?" Midori suggested._

"_Good idea." Usagi said, taking of her hitai-ate. _

_Ryu and Midori followed suit and the unfriendly looks were soon replaced with curious ones._

_After a while Midori's stomach growled and she grinned sheepishly. "I guess I'm hungry." _

"_Me too! Let's go eat." Ryu said._

_Usagi agreed and the trio stepped into a small restaurant. They were seated and had ordered their food when they saw a pleasantly plump ninja yelling for more ribs a few tables away. Across from him another ninja with black hair in a spiked ponytail groaned. "Choji, you're such a pig."_

"_No I'm not Shikamaru. I need to keep up my strength." Choji said, shoving more food into his mouth._

_Shikamaru groaned. "How troublesome."_

_Usagi laughed slightly and returned to her tea while a wicked grin spread across Ryu's face._

"_What are you planning Oniisan(older brother)?" Usagi asked as Midori watched Choji eat with a look of disgust mixed with astonishment on her face._

"_Oh nothing Imoto(little sister). Don't worry you're pretty little head about it." Ryu said smirking._

_Ryu motioned for the waiter and whispered something in his ear. The waiter smiled and nodded, looking from Midori to Choji. "Of course sir, right away." The waiter said and hurried into the kitchen._

_Usagi looked at Ryu questioningly as he leaned back in his chair with a smug look on his face. A few minuets later the waiter came out of the kitchen with a huge bowl of steaming soup. He set it in front of Choji and motioned to Midori. Choji grinned and took a huge gulp of the soup. Seconds later her spat the soup all over Shikamaru and poured water down his throat. Shikamaru cursed and started wiping himself off. "Damn Choji, what was that for?"_

"_HOT HOT HOT!!!" Choji said, fanning his tongue. "TOO SPICY!!!"_

"_Well why the hell'd you order hot soup then?" asked Shikamaru._

"_I didn't! That pretty girl over there sent it to me." Choji said, motioning to Midori._

_Shikamaru glanced over and saw Ryu dying of laughter. "Really? We'll see." _

_He got up and walked to the trio's table. "So, I heard you sent some soup to my friend?"_

_What will happen next? Will Shikamaru beat Ryu's ass? It might do him some good. See out next time! I love reviews!_


End file.
